


A Very Raywood Christmas

by NB_Ash_tree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, French, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ray actually speaks Spanish, Ryan speaks French, Spanish, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Ash_tree/pseuds/NB_Ash_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan spends Christmas Eve with Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Raywood Christmas

_There… done._ Ryan stood back and admired his handiwork. The cold blooded killer’s apartment had become a romantic Christmas wonderland. The room was warmer and brighter than it had ever been before. There were candles lit all around the room in scents like sugar cookies and peppermint and sugar plums, all melting together to smell like Christmas. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, strung with lights and decorated with red and gold ornaments. There were a few wrapped gifts under the tree, but the most important gift was in Ryan’s jacket pocket. He nervously palmed the small box for a second before going to change. Ray would be there soon.  


Ryan decided on a casual red V-neck and black jeans for the night. He generally didn’t put too much effort into his appearance, considering that when he went out it was usually for work. Tonight was special though. It was Christmas eve, and he was spending it with Ray.  


As Ryan was returning to the living room, he heard a knock on his door. Plucking a single rose from the vase on the table, he went to answer the door.  


“Bonsoir, mon rayon de soleil,” Ryan said as he presented the rose to Ray.  


Ray rolled his eyes at the term of endearment despite his reddened cheeks showing his true feelings. “Gracias, mi luna,” Ray responded, stepping into the apartment. As Ray noticed the decor, he stopped dead. “Ryan, this is… Wow. Are you sure we’re in the right apartment?”  


Ryan hugged Ray from behind and pressed a kiss to the shorter man’s neck. “Of course we are,” he chuckled, “You’d better appreciate it, I spent all day setting this up.”  


“I wonder what would happen if anyone found out that The Vagabond spent his days off lighting candles and baking Christmas cookies,” Ray couldn’t help but tease.  


“Is that a threat, Narvaez?” Ryan growled lightly.  


“Or is it a promise?” Ray winked before he pulled himself from Ryan’s embrace. He pulled Ryan over to the couch. Ryan sat down and Ray curled up in his lap. “You know I love it, Ry,” Ray assured him.  


Ryan reached over to the coffee table and turned on some orchestral Christmas music to play softly in the background.  


Ray couldn’t help but laugh. “You nerd!” he said and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.  


When they separated, Ryan responded, “Ah, but I’m your nerd.”  


“And you know I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Ray smiled.  


They sat like that for a while, just quietly enjoying each other’s company. When Frank Sinatra’s _The Christmas Waltz_ came on, Ryan stood up and bowed in front of Ray, offering his hand. “May I have this dance?”  


“You’re joking, right?” Ray asked.  


“Au contraire, mon cher,” Ryan responded, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him up off the couch.  


“Ryan,” Ray protested, “I don’t even know how to dance.”  


“Just follow me,” Ryan instructed.  


Laughing and stepping on toes ensued.  


“Ray, no, right foot back, then left foot left, and follow with your right,” Ryan explained.  


“Wait! You’re doing it backwards! I’m so confused…” Ray whined.  


“Okay, I have an idea,” Ryan said just before picking up Ray bridal style.  


“Whoa, hey! What are you doing?” Ray spluttered.  


“Helping you dance,” Ryan smirked.  


“Put me down!” Ray demanded.  


Ryan sighed dramatically, “Fine, if you insist.” He tossed Ray down on the couch and hovered over him, whispering, “Is this better, ma chéri?”  


“Ryan…” Ray trailed off. He found himself getting lost in those blue eyes, eyes that could be so cold and cruel to the rest of the world, but never to him. No, never to Ray. Ray’s eyes trailed down to Ryan’s lips and couldn’t help but pull him down for a kiss. He reached behind Ryan’s head and pulled out his hair tie, letting those blond locks free from their constraints. Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s soft tresses as he deepened the kiss.  


Ryan pulled away and rested his head on Ray’s shoulder. “Je t'aime, Ray. Je t'aime tant. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous. Je souhaite que vous aussi. S'il vous plaît,” Ryan babbled in french.  


“I didn’t catch most of that, Ry bread,” Ray responded.  


Ryan pecked Ray on the lips once more before getting down on one knee in front of Ray. He retrieved the box from his pocket, took a deep breath, and said, “Ray, I love you. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We live dangerous lives, and when a job goes bad, my first thought is that I’ll never get the chance to see you again. I may not know where our lives will go from here, and I may not know how long our run in this city will last, but as long as I’m with you, none of that matters. Veux-tu m'épouser? Will you marry me?”  


Ray couldn’t speak. He looked at this man, the love of his life, kneeling down in front of him. He thought back to when they first met, their first kiss, their first “I love you”s. Ray tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.  


“Yes,” Ray choked out, barely louder than a whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes, Ryan, yes, of course!”  
Ray flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and showering his face in kisses. Ryan returned each kiss and hugged Ray back. They were both so giddy and drunk on each other.  


If anyone were to ask him, Ryan definitely never cried. As a matter of fact, if anyone were to ask him, they would taste immediate regret in the form of the butt of his gun to their face. This time, though, even Ryan couldn’t deny that his eyes were a bit wetter than usual.  


Ryan gently pushed Ray away and took his hand. He kissed Ray’s palm and slid the ring onto his finger.  


Ray inspected the ring for a brief second. It had a small silver band that met itself with a rose and a skull. Each of their symbols, combined in one ring. Not much of a traditional ring, but they weren’t really the most traditional people. He said, “Ryan, it’s beautiful… Te amo, Ryan. Dios, te quiero tanto!” He buried his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. He could feel himself shaking and he clung to Ryan to ground himself. He felt like he was floating.  


“Are you okay, Ray?” Ryan asked worriedly.  


“I’ve never been better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hit me up on tumblr at nb-ash-tree.tumblr.com


End file.
